The King, Quenn and The Stalker
by Yukiyuki del tempest
Summary: namaku adalah Huang Zi Tao. Penggemar No.1 King and Quenn, King kami adalah yang terhormat Jung Yunho dan quenn kami adalah Kim Jaejoong. Stalker pribadi Royal Couple dan 100% anti pervert prince. can i became a queen too?


The King, Quenn and The Stalker

By: YukiYuki Del Tempest alias Yuyuki

Genre: Comedy, Romance and School Life

Another Title: Stalker Love Life

Summary: namaku adalah Huang Zi Tao. Penggemar No.1 King and Quenn, King kami adalah yang terhormat Jung Yunho dan quenn kami adalah Kim Jaejoong. Stalker pribadi Royal Couple dan punya stalker pribadi juga yaitu si pervert prince. Can I became the quenn too?

Couple: Taoris, Yunjae Etc.

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, Creepy Chessy Kris

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annyeonghaseo, namaku Huang Zi Tao penggemar No.1 the King & the Quenn S.M High School of the fame and talented, sekolah nomer 1 di korea dan juga sekolahku selama hampir 2 bulan ini. Melalui namanya saja kalian pasti tau bahwa hanya anak-anak terkenal dan berbakat yang bisa masuk sekolah eksklusif ini. Aku aja bisa masuk lewat bakatku di bela diri Wushu dan sekarang ini memegang mendali perak di ajang Wushu competition di seluruh dunia.

Setiap setahun sekali setiap pesta kelulusan kami memilih The King and The Quenn sekolah kami, King dan Queen adalah pasangan terkeren yang pantas untuk menguasai sekolah selama 1 tahun. Tahun ini King sekolah kami adalah Jung Yunho namja ganteng, macho dan juga Genius dalam hal mata pelajaran apa saja dan juga pewaris dari The Jung Empire, perusahaan besar yang mengontrol kegiatan ekonomi korea dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis selama 120 keturunan.

Lalu tidak lupa juga Quenn kami Kim Jaejoong, model dan juga penyanyi terkenal yang membuat lagu-lagunya sendiri. Dia itu cantik, sangat camtik malahan lebih cantik dari noona-noona anggota Girl Group. Dia juga sangat baik hati kepada orang-orang yang disukainya tetapi dia juga sangat BITCHY sombong, Apalagi kepada fannya King.

Sesaat setelah aku menginjakan kakiku kesekolah ini aku langsung terkesima kepada kedua couple terpopuler itu dan menyatakan diriku sebagai stalker pribadi Yunho-sunbae dan juga Jaejoong-sunbae dan untung saja aku menjadi salah satu hoobae favorit jaejoong.

" Tao " panggil seseorang yang menyadarkanku dari khayalanku, akupun menoleh dan menemukan my bestie friend Byun Baekhyunnie melambai kearahku sambil berjalan menujuku yang sedang memoto couple favoritku dengan kamera polaroid hasil kemenangan lomba wushuku 3 bulan sebelum aku masuk sekolah ini.

" kamu itu... Bukannya belajar bener-bener malah menStalk royal couple " ucap baekhyun sambil memakan hot dognya tak lupa memberikanku 1 gigit, akupun hanya tertawa kecil

" kan selama aku masih menang lomba-lomba wushu beasiswaku tidak akan dicabut " baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawabanku pascanya dia diterima disini karna beasiswa pelajaran Sejarah, pelajaran paling menyebalkan didunia. Apalagi baekhyun ini adalah ahli sejarah dunia, apalagi tentang World War 1 & 2, otakku udah pusih duluan mikirin 2 pelajaran yang bukunya itu setebel bantal itu.

" aishh anak ini... Emangnya kamu nggak ada latihan wushu apa? " tanyanya lagi akupun menggelengkan kepalaku sambil dengan lincah membidik adegan kissu King and Queen.

" Yaudah, nanti kau pulang sendiri ya " akupun langsung menoleh kearah baekhyun sambil memasang wajah super melas

" waeyo? " baekhyunpun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum hambar

" hehehe aku ada date sama chanyeollie ke namsan tower. Mianne Tao, tapi aku males harus ngelayanin 4 ronde kalo chanyeollie ngambek " shit that Park Chanyeol. Park chanyeol adalah pacar baekhyunnie, bocah kebanyakan gizi yang merupakan salah satu orang tertinggi di sekolah dengan King, Siwon-sunbae, Dongwook-sunbae dan that perverted prince.

" Pacarmu itu nggak ada latihan Baseball? " kalian pasti kaget kan, biasanya orang ketinggian itu olahraganya kalo nggak Basket ya Volly, tetapi bocah kelewatan manja itu masuk karna beasiswa Baseball.

" kalo ada latihan mana mungkin dia ngajakin ngedate tao-tao " jawab hyunnie sambil mencubit pipiku, husss awas aja kalo pipiku ini bengkak, pipi ini itu asset buat dapet pacar keren macam King tau.

" yaudah sana pergi ngedate ama pacarmu aja, tinggalkanlah best friendmu dari SD ini sendirian " balasku dengan sedikit sarcasem, tetapi hyunnie yang memang agak tetot kalau nggak menyangkut hal-hal tentang sejarah ini malah tersenyum sambil berlari menjauhiku " YAUDAH, BYE-BYE MY DEAR PANDABOY "

" YAHHH! AKU BUKAN PANDABOY BYUN BAEKHYUN " teriakku kepada figur baekhyun lang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok lorong besar S.M High School, akupun mengalihkan perhatianku dan lensa Polaroidku kepada My Favorite Couple saat menyadari bahwa keduanya sudah hilang dari tempat tadi, akupun mendesah kecewa sambil memendang beberapa foto royal couple

' 4 foto pelukan, 5 foto kissu pipi, 6 foto grepe dan 7 foto kissu bibir hmm lumayan ' batinku sambil memasukan harta berhargaku ketasku bersamaan dengan memasukan polaroidku ketasnya sendiri dan menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal aku sendiri di lantai ini dengan buru-buru aku langsung berlari menuju tangga terdekat

' hati-hati lo tao-tao, saat jam mengenai angka jam 5 pas seorang hantu lelaki tinggi akan muncul dan akan mencari perenpuan dan Uke untuk menemaninya dialam kematian ' terang gegeku, Huang HanKyung. Akupun dengan buru-burunya menuruni anak tangga sambil melihat jam tanganku

'17.00'... OMG! Aku belum mau jadi istri, apalagi istrinya hantu... NOOOO

Akupun dengan cepat dengan kemampuan Wushuku melompat dari 1 tangga ke tangga lainnya, rasanya serasa seperti film action pas adegan kejar-kejaran.

'akhirnya'batinku saat melihat pintu keluar, akupun menambah kekuatan lariku sambil tersenyun lega, 6 langkah lagi...

GREP.

Akupun merasakan ada seseorang yang menarikku, gemetaran akupun menutup mataku tanpa berani melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangku ini.

TAO POV END

' OMG! mama tao mau minta maaf gara-gara banyak nyusahin mama, papa tao mau bilang tao nyembunyiin wig papa di bawah pot bunga mama, gege maaf ya tao sering bikin chullie-hyung ngambek ama gege, Yunho-sunbae Jaejoong-sunbae maaf tao nggak bisa terus jadi fan sunbae, Baekhyunnie tao mau minta maaf gara-gara sering menistakan pacar baekhyunnie, hiks tapi tao belum mau nikah sama hantu, Hiks tolong tao hiks ' ratap tao mengingat dia akan nikah bareng 'hantu' sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan sebuah nafas hangat dia lehernya yang perlahan naik kearah telinganya yang membuat tao tambah ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

" kenapa kamu lari-lari my sweet panda " bisik suara yang **SANGAT** dikenal tao dengan seksinya itu

. . . . . . . . .

" MINGGIR KAU PERVERT! " teriak tao sekencang-kencangnya sambil mendorong sang 'hantu', diapun menglare si'hantu' dengan mata merah berairnya itu yang malah lebih terkesan imut daripada nyeremin. Si 'hantu' malah terkekeh pelan sambik menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah, diapun mengusap hidungnya dan menyeringai

" kenapa my dear little panda? Kau menangis karna sadar bahwa kau mencintaiku kan, ou my dear panda so sweet " ucap orang itu sambil berjalan menuju tao yang hanya menggeram pelan dan

DUAKKK

ditendanglah si'hantu' dengan tendangan ala Wushunya itu membuat si penerima terkekeh

" apakah tendangan ini merupakan bentuk cintamu kepadaku my dear panda, baiklah kalau begitu tendanglah aku sebanyak mungkin " mendengar itu taopun langsung merinding disko dan berteriak

" Yah, hentikan itu Jung Yi Fan " orang itu malah berpout ria yang sangat menjijikan dan berkata

" tao honey, jangan marah terus. Nanti keriputan lo " akupun langsung terdiam sambil menglare kris sambil melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah takut kalau hantu asli malah muncul diikuti kris yang masih mencoba untuk merangkul tao walaupun selalu dapat cubitan dan tendangan mautnya itu.

Yang tao tidak sadari bahwa jam bisekolah baru menunjukan pukul 16.55, tao-tao apa sangking paniknya kamu tidak sadar bahwa kamu memajukan jammu 15 menit biar nggak telat sekolah? Dasar tao-tao ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" aish, kenapa pake acara hujan sih " gerutu tao yang saat ini sedang berteduh di depan salah satu toko yang sedang tutup.

Diapun melihat jam tangannya, '17.25' diapun mulai menengok kearah kanan dan kiri berharap bertemu salah satu temannya yang membawa payung atau kendaraan, menyesal meninggalkan handphonenya dikamarnya.

'aku pengen pulang T.T' ratap tao yang mulai menggigil karna kedinginan

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti disamping tao, membuka jendela taopun mengintip dan menemukan si pervert kris yang menatapnya dengan brrr Lust?

" nunggu apa lagi, cepat masuk sweet panda " ucap kris sambil menunlock pintu penumpang disebelahnya, taopun mulai menimbang-nimbang

'kalau tao mau nanti tao di'itu'in lagi, tapi nanti kalau tao nggak mau nanti tao sakit' pikir tao yang akhirnya berkata

" maaf sunbae, tao ng... " belum selesai tao menyelesaikan kalimat bunyi petir yang sangat besar terdengar dan akhirnya...

" Tuhkan, akhirnya naik juga " goda kris kepada pandaboy yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya ini, dan si pandaboy malah merengut kesal 'tao benci pervert ini'

Well Huang Zi Tao, kau sadar kan bahwa cinta dan benci itu sangat dekat.

To Be Continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yayyyu, FF baru tempest setelah hiatus lama, buat chigudeul yang nungguin update ff tempest yang lain, tempest janji dehh tempest bahkan update beberapa minggu lagi.

Kali ini tempest nulis FF TaoRis, walaupun itu tempest tetap YunJae fan, jadi tenang aja yaa soalnya YunJae juga akan buanyak banget muncul disini. Awalnya sih idenya bikin FF bichy jaejoong, tapi karna Tempest specialis creepy chara jadinya tempest bikin cerita stalker yang punya stalker pribadi sendiri.

Kris udah creepy belom... Kalo belom nanti tempest tambah kadar kecreepy-annya. Trus YunJae enak ya punya stalker yang imut banget.

READ

AND

REVIEW...


End file.
